Examples of known existing electronic components include an electronic component disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-236157. In the electronic component disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-236157, a plurality of insulating layers are stacked on an insulating substrate. A plurality of helical coil conductors are stacked together with the insulating layers. Via hole conductors extending through the insulating layers connect the plurality of the helical coil conductors to one another. The electronic component disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-236157 is manufactured using a photolithography method.